


Nearly Witches

by anchoringalaska



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: F/M, M/M, girl!kellin, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchoringalaska/pseuds/anchoringalaska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes, I just wish that I had a chance with him, you know? Like, even if I had to become a girl, I’d do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has genderswap in it. Seriously. If you're not into it, don't read it.

I sat at the bar alone, hunched over my drink. The upbeat feel of the club wasn’t doing anything to bring up my down mood. I picked up my glass, tossing it back in one go. I signaled to the bartender for another. He gave me a worried glance, but filled another glass for me regardless.

 

Girls and guys alike came up to me throughout the night, hoping to take me home or buy me a drink, but I’d always decline. I wasn’t here for that tonight. Though, I guess I kind of was. I was only here to get my mind off of Vic. I’ve had this crush for god knows how long, and it hasn’t gone anywhere. Like, Vic’s kind of really straight. And, even if he were a little bit into guys, he’s already said that he loves me more like a brother than anything else, so no chance there.

 

To be honest, my first reason for coming here tonight was to pick someone up to get my mind off of him, but that plan backfired before I could even make it to the bar. I was making out with this guy, and I accidentally moaned out Vic’s name. The guy left in a fury and I moved to the bar to order my first drink of the night. I had been here ever since. I looked down to my glass only to see it empty. I signalled for another one, but this time the bartender came over to me without a new drink in hand.

 

"I think you’ve had enough, sir," he said. I knew he was probably right, but I wasn’t having any of it.

 

"I’ll give you a ten dollar tip for each drink you give me," I slurred. I was drunk and even in the back of my mind I knew this was bad, but I didn’t care. I just needed to forget everything right now, no matter the price. The barman looked skeptical so I pulled out my wallet, showing him the many bills inside. I usually only would have brought twenty dollars total, but I knew tonight would be expensive, so I brought all of the bills from my savings box under the bed. He still looked a tad hesitant, so I just gave him my best pleading eyes. After dragging his eyes away from the money, he caught my eye and I saw him give a little sigh before turning away to begin mixing my drink. I smiled a bit, getting out the right amount. He slid my drink to me, and I handed him the money. He smiled at me, and as I took the first sip he looked as if he were about to warn me about drinking too much, so I just gave him a warning glance and he backed off. I took a few more sips before I felt someone stand beside me. I knew they were trying to get my attention because the bar was relatively empty, and they were pressed right against my side, arm on the back of my chair.

 

"I’m not interested," I said quickly, not wanting any misconceptions or confusion. He looked at me and laughed, removing his arm from around my chair. I refused to look at him full on and continued to sip at my drink as he took the chair next to me.

 

"I just thought I’d try," he chuckled out, turning to face me. He studied me for a few moments before opening his mouth again to speak. “What’s got you in the dumps?"

 

The desperation to let go and just tell someone about all of my problems was so strong that I just spilled my heart to this stranger. Or maybe I was just drunk.

 

"I’m in love with my best friend," I saw him wince. “And I know I don’t have a chance with him, because even working on the grounds that he’s into guys, he’s said that I’m like his brother, and I’ve seen him after people say he and his brother would look good together, man. He looked about ready to puke right then and there. But I’m almost one hundred percent sure he’s straight, so even if he were to get over me being like a brother, I don’t think he’d be able to get over me being a guy. Sometimes…sometimes, I just wish that I had a chance with him, you know? Like, even if I had to become a g-girl, I’d do it. I j-just re-ally…"

 

By this point, I was crying, sobbing and the man had gathered me into his arms and was rubbing my back in circles. “Do you wanna get out of here?" I stiffened at the question and he must have felt it because he quickly corrected himself. “Not like that, Kellin. Just to go outside and get some air. You need to cool off from crying and staying in here near all of this body heat isn’t a good way to do that." And maybe it was the alcohol finally taking toll, maybe it was how warm this guy made me feel or the soothing circles he was rubbing into my back that altered my sense of what was sensible and what wasn’t, but I felt myself nodding to him and not even batting an eye at the fact that I hadn’t told him my name.

 

——-

 

We were standing outside, the wind rushing past us. I was tucked into my coat, trying to shy away from the cold, but the man was sporting just a thin t-shirt and wasn’t even shivering. Before I could ask if he was cold, he started talking.

 

"What if I told you that I had something that you wanted? That I could make you something that Vic wanted?" He asked with a smirk set on his face. I perked up in interest, again overlooking the names.

 

"What do you mean?" I asked, my drunk eyes shining.

 

"Well, you said it yourself! Vic wouldn’t want you as you are, so I figure all you have to do is change yourself! And I have just the thing that’ll do it!"

 

He pulled out what looked to be a dime sized pill, but it seemed too thin to be a normal pill…a disk maybe?

 

"What is that?" I voiced my thoughts. He took my hand in his, sliding the disk-pill thing into my hand before letting go.

 

"It’s the gateway to all of your dreams, Kellin. Take it if you want, but if not, just drop it down a drain. No harm done," the strange man said. He smiled at me one last time before dropping his gaze to my hand. I followed suit, opening my hand to see the thin “gateway" in my hand. In the back of my mind, I knew that it was probably actually just a normal gateway drug, and I’d be back tomorrow asking for more. This man was trying to get me addicted and I knew this, but maybe it wasn’t, you know? What if it would just make Vic fall in love with me? In my far less than sober mind, the choice was easy. I looked up to thank the strange man, but he was already gone. I shrugged, taking the pill from my hand and placing it on my tongue. As soon as it hit my tongue it dissolved and I was overcome by this feeling of euphoria. I felt like light was pouring out of every nook and crevice my body made, but just as soon as it came, it left. I wasn’t left with a feeling of sadness or longing for more though, as I thought there might be. I was just left with my previous exhaustion from drinking and crying. I sighed, figuring the man was just a drug addict and in my drunken state, believed myself. I sighed as I began to wobble my way back to my flat.

 

Lucky for me, I only live a block away from the pub, so it didn’t take me that long to get home. I struggled with my key, trying to get it into the lock, and succeeding after a few minutes. I slammed the door shut, mindlessly locking it before I stumbled into my bedroom. I pulled off my jacket and shirt, shivering at the cold in my flat. I turned the portable heater next to my bed on, laying on my bed and rearranging to where it was blowing onto me. I wiggled out of my jeans, my eyes slipping closed as I haphazardly kicked them off the side of the bed. I pulled the blankets over myself, rearranging the heater to where it blew directly on my face. Once satisfied, I snuggled deeper into my covers. I felt a slight tingling all over my body, but my eyes were already slipping shut and I was falling into a deep sleep.

 

——-

 

I woke up covered in sweat.

 

The sun was up, but it still looked cold outside. The heater must have kicked on sometime during the night. I groaned, using the sheet to wipe my face. I reached over to blindly hit off the heater. I had yet to open my eyes and I was tempted to go back to sleep and wake up only when it was overly cold. I had decided on the sleeping plan, until I reached up to scratch my chest, only to find that it wasn’t flat.

 

I froze with my hand on my chest and slowly opened my eyes. I stared at the ceiling, psyching myself up for whatever my hand was on. When I finally looked down, my eyes widened in shock and slight fear. Where my flat chest once was, boobs lay. Very not flat. One fit into the palm of my hand and I wasn’t even the slightest bit tempted to play with them. It’s totally different when they’re your own. After staring at my elevated chest, I noticed my hands. They were a lot smaller now, a lot daintier. Needless to say that by this point, I was freaking out. Suddenly, a thought struck me.

 

"No, no, no," I whispered to myself, ignoring how much higher my voice sounded. I moved my hand quickly down to my boxers, feeling, touching and…nothing. There was nothing hanging down, and that’s when I fully realized. I sat up quickly, standing and removing my boxers, going to look at myself in the mirror, and there I was. I looked the same, kind of. My hair was a few inches longer, and my face was a bit rounder, plus the obvious changes, but I still looked like Kellin.

 

I began to tremble and my eyes were filling with tears, going to call someone to help me. By instinct I looked for Vic’s number, but right before pressing call, I realized I couldn’t let him see me like this. So, instead, I called Jenna, listening to it ring four times before she picked up.

 

"What is it, you filthy animal?" she asked groggily. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was barely seven in the morning. Jenna hated getting up in the morning, but I figured she’d make an exception this one time.

 

"J-Jenna, please come o-ver," I sobbed into the receiver. It was silent for a few seconds before she responded.

 

"Wait, who is this?" She sounded far more awake now. “Are you some girl Kellin brought home? What’d you do to him?"

 

"J-enna, it’s Kellin!" I shouted.

 

"Obviously it’s Kellin," she said. I let out a sigh of relief. “You wouldn’t be calling on his phone if it wasn’t him! Now what the hell’d you do to him?!" She was screaming down the phone now. I knew I wouldn’t be able to convince her over the phone, so I just played along.

 

"He…He brought me home last night, but now he’s in trouble, Jenna! Please, please just come over and help him?" I begged. Jenna was quiet. “Please."

 

"Okay, I’ll be over in ten minutes. Don’t try and leave because if you did something to him, I swear to god."

 

"I’ll stay here and just wait for you to get here, don’t worry. Please just hurry!"

 

She hung up without another word. I put my phone on the dresser and took a last look at myself in the mirror before turning to put on clothes. I was still naked, and I don’t think Jenna and I are at the “its okay to see you naked" stage yet, if we ever will be. I pulled a new pair of boxers out of my drawer and as I pulled them on, I noticed how much more snug they were now with my hips. I sighed again, already missing my old body. I pulled on a shirt and even with my boobs rucking it up a bit in the front, it still stopped at about the same place, just under my hips. I guess I must have gotten shorter, then. I took out a pair of jeans, pulling them up my legs. After I got snug in them, I tried to button them up, but the two sides wouldn’t reach each other. I stared at it confused, until I remembered my hips are wider now. None of my non stretchy pants would fit. I was contemplating changing into a pair of sweats when I heard an urgent knocking at my door. I sighed for the seemingly hundredth time that morning and just pulled my shirt down over the zip.

 

I walked out of my bedroom and to the door, noticing how much more my hips felt like they were swaying now. When I got to the door, I unlocked and opened it, getting ready to greet Jenna, when she barged in past me, fuming.

 

"Where is he?!" She shouted out to me as she checked the bedroom.

 

"Jenna," I called, hoping she’d recognize my voice even though it was a bit higher that it used to be. She came out of the bedroom, walking down the hall.

 

"Don’t you dare fucking call me by name, bitch. Now where the hell is Kellin?!" Jenna screamed from the bathroom.

 

"Jenna, please just listen-" She cut me off by storming into the kitchen and backing me up against the counter. She wasn’t touching me, but her face was probably less than an inch from mine and I could feel her breath. She was angry, and I was slightly scared for my life. I had never seen her this angry before, so I didn’t know what she was capable of. I was looking her in her eyes, silently begging her to just hear me out when suddenly her hard gaze turned shocked and her mouth fell open.

 

"You-your eyes," she mumbled. I celebrated to myself, I was certain she recognized me know. “And your hair." She brushed her fingers through my hair. "…Kellin?"

 

My eyes filled with tears at that and I nodded and she just wrapped me in her arms. I let out a hiccup as I tried to hold back a sob and she held me tighter. I held her back just as tightly, crying silently into her neck. After a few moments, I had composed myself, and I leaned back. I was still pressed against the counter, so she took a step back. Her eyes never left mine, though.

 

"Kellin, what happened to you?" She asked. I told her all that I could remember about last night, focusing on the strange man that seemed to disappear after handing me the pill. Throughout the story, Jenna’s face seemed to get sadder and sadder. After I was done, we just stood in silence until she finally spoke. “You really love him, yeah?" I nodded my head, halfway grateful that she just let me doing drugs slip. She began to smile until her grin was too wide to go any bigger.

 

"What are you smiling at? Should I be concerned?" I asked. Her smile grew impossibly larger at that.

 

"You’re always looking at the bad, Kellin! Wanna know something good about all of this?" She questioned, practically bouncing in place.

 

"What could possibly be good about this, Jenna?" I sighed out.

 

"You have a better chance with Vic!" She shouted. I blushed and gave my disagreements.

 

"No, he can’t see me like this, absolutely not."

 

"Yes he can! You’re stunning, he’s sure to fall in love with you in an instant!"

 

I had to admit that the idea of Vic wanting something with me was alluring, but I knew that it wasn’t going to happen. Even if I was in a woman’s body, I was still Kellin, the one he thought of as a brother and nothing more. If he fell for my looks, my mannerisms and behavior would surely ruin the rest. But I didn’t know how long this…this spell was going to last and I didn’t want to waste the chance I did have with him, even if it was solely physical. I sighed and could see in Jenna’s eyes that she knew she had me.

 

"Alright. I guess I’ll give this a shot, yeah?"


	2. Ever Since We Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing this story, man.

It was still really early, barely eight, so we both agreed to sleep in a little more. We got under the covers and I reached over her to turn on the heater. When I leaned back, Jenna was already sleeping soundly. I smiled at her, before snuggling down into the sheets, laying on my stomach. I didn't stay that way long, though. It felt like there were beanbags on my torso, which I guess there kind of were.. It's been an hour and I was already sick of these boobs. I let out an exasperated breath, jumping when I felt something hit at my shoulder.

"Lay on your side," Jenna mumbled out. She retracted her hand, scratching her stomach and yawning. "You'll get used to it." She fell back asleep almost instantly.

I sighed again, turning onto my side. It felt a bit better, but it was still uncomfortable. I was used to sleeping on my stomach, but now I couldn't. My new body wasn't making a very good first impression. I shifted again, not feeling comfortable on my side.

"Oh my god, go to sleep," Jenna growled out. I figured I wouldn't be able to though so I tried to sneak out of bed. It didn't work of course- Jenna wasn't even asleep yet. "Where are you going?" She asked, burying her face into one of the pillows.

"I won't be able to sleep, so I thought I could fry something up, yeah?" I was sitting at the edge of the bed waiting for her response. When she didn't answer, I just got up and silently left the room. I walked into the kitchen, thinking of what to make. I went to brush some hair out of my face, but got caught up in how much flabbier my cheeks were now. I squished them about, walking over to the mirror hanging in the hallway. When I got there, I pushed my cheeks forward, giving myself fishlips. It was then that I noticed that my lips were fuller now and my eyelashes were longer. I was really regretting ever meeting that mysterious man. I stared at myself a few more seconds before I saw Jenna come out of the bedroom through the reflection.

"Done sleeping now, princess?" I teased, seeing how disgruntled she looked. She just glared at me before responding.

"You're not one to talk, Princess," she said back. I smiled at the banter, but looked over to the kitchen with a sigh. Jenna met my gaze before rolling her eyes. "You're not going to cook, are you?" She sighed out. I just pouted at her. "Fine, we'll pick something up while we're out."

I looked to her confused. "We're going out?"

"Of course! You don't expect to be able to wear those jeans much longer, do you? You can't even clasp them up!" She laughed. I looked down to see how she could see. My shirt had ridden up from moving around, I guess, because you could even see a sliver of my stomach. I pulled my shirt down stubbornly.

"Fine, when are we leaving?" I sighed out. She disappeared to my room for a few moments, and reappeared holding a hoodie, my wallet, phone and a pair of Vans. She handed them to me and I slowly took them, not looking forward to our shopping trip. I pulled the jumper on over my shirt, then moved to put my shoes on. I slipped on one, frowning. It was too big. Jenna just laughed.

"Looks like we're gonna have to get shoes too, yeah?" She urged me to put my shoes on quicker. I put them on, standing up straight and shrugging at her.

"Well, let's go."

\-----

I followed Jenna through the mall, shuffling my feet along to avoid my shoes coming off.

"I think we should get shoes first," I said, getting irritated as my shoe nearly slipped off again. She stopped a bit in front of me, turning and looking at me thoughtfully. After a few moments, she finally spoke.

"You would want Vans, yeah?" She asked me. I nodded my head in agreement, watching as she tapped her finger against her chin. "And you need pants," she added. Again I nodded. "Alright, to the Vans store first!" With that, she took off towards the escalator. I followed closely behind, tripping occasionally.

When we walked into the store, I stopped short. I didn't know if there was a women's part of the shop or if all the shoes were just shoes. Lucky for me, Jenna was with me, so she just dragged me to a section of shoes.

"Go sit on the bench," She ordered. I did as she said, letting my legs stretch out. I examined my legs, finally letting it sink in how uncomfortable these jeans were on my curvy legs. Before I could get into how much I hated my new body, Jenna crouched in front of me, taking off my shoes.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"I have to measure your foot. You don't think I just know your size, do you?" She questioned. I didn't answer. I felt like the question was rhetorical anyway. She looked back to my feet and I curled my toes knowing that she was looking at them. She started with my right foot, holding my leg by my ankle, but before she could grab the measuring tool, she grimaced. She looked up to me, disgusted look in place. "We're going to go get razors and cream," she said. I didn't know what she was talking about, and I guess it showed on my face because she explained herself. "Kellin, your legs feel like...fuck, I don't even know how to describe it. You have to shave." She said it in a way that made it seem obvious, but really, it wasn't obvious.

"Why do I have to shave? Can't I just wear pants all of the time?" I asked. I've never been able to grow facial hair, so I never learnt to shave, and I didn't want to start; it seemed like a lot of work.

"Of course not, Kellin!" Jenna exclaimed. "If you want Vic to like you, you can't wear pants all the time! You need to show him your slutty side!"

"But I don't have a slutty side, Jenna!" I shouted. I glanced around, seeing a few of the people in the shop give me glances. I lowered my voice, blushing. "I might as well just be a granny or something. That's how un-slutty I am."

Jenna just sighed and began to measure my feet. She didn't say anything else, so I figured I had won this. I smiled and she put the shoe size measurer thing thing down and I waited for her to tell me my size.

"You're a size seven," she sighed out. She stood up straight and began walking to the proper size. She had taken a few steps before she turned back to me with a smirk on her face. "And if you don't agree to shave yourself, I'll do it for you while you sleep. Everywhere." I gasped and she laughed, turning back forward to continue her trek towards the size seven shoes. I jumped up to follow her, hitting her shoulder once I caught up.

"That's no fair!" I whined, stopping in front of the shoes. "What if I'm just one of those girls that's against shaving?" I picked a pair of black Vans off the shelf and we walked to the front of the store.

"Then Vic will be disgusted in you and never talk to you again."

The clerk rang us up, and I went to pull my wallet out, but Jenna had already given the man a card. "Jenna, I'll pay for it," I told her. The clerk heard me and stopped his hand, hovering over the card reader. Jenna just shook her head.

"No, my parents pay me back if it's for a gift, no matter who it is," She explained. I stared at her and she stared back, both of us wanting to pay, but not wanting to say anything. The clerk's hand was still hovering over the reader. I blinked.

"Fine, whatever, pay! But I'm buying breakfast."

Jenna smiled, nodding at the clerk and he slid the card, finishing our transaction.

\-----

Five hours had passed by the time we exited the last store we needed to go into in the mall. We still needed to go by the corner store to get shaving cream and razors, Jenna was very adamant about that, but we were done shopping in the mall and we were heading to the bathroom so I could "get ready," as she called it. She thought I looked a right mess, so we were going to go in, I was going to get dressed in some of my new clothes, and she was going to help me with my makeup. I didn't think it was necessary right now, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sway Jenna.

We stepped into the restroom together, putting all of my bags onto the counter. Jenna started to go through specific bags, pulling out an outfit for me. It was kind of insane to me how much we bought, or rather, how much we spent. We only went to a few stores, but we spent nearly five hundred dollars. She had me buy bras and panties (not without commenting on how my boobs were bigger than hers), tons of jeans and shirts- probably more than I've had in my life, a bunch of makeup and a dress. I was shaking my head at the amount when she thrust clothes into my arms.

"Put these on, then I'll do your makeup," she ordered while ushering me into the biggest stall.

"Whatever," I muttered, closing and locking the door behind me. I hung everything on the handrail instead of the floor, thinking it was cleaner. I pulled my shirt over my head, sighing at my body for the umpteenth time. I pulled the turquoise bra around me, struggling to do the clasp in the back. I managed after a few minutes, though I hit my elbows a few times on the stall walls. I could hear Jenna laughing on the other side. I pulled off my new shoes next, then moved on to my jeans and boxers. I intentionally did not look down at myself as I pulled the matching turquoise boyshorts up my legs and snug around my hips. I took my dark blue jeans now, tearing off the tags. I stepped into them, pulling them straight up, shaking my hips to get them the rest of the way up. I buttoned them, smiling at how great they made my ass look- you know, if I were to say so myself. Finally, I took the tags off of my grey v-neck, pulling it over my head. I looked down at myself, not really minding how I looked for the first time all day.

I knelt down, pulling my shoes on and tying them up. I gathered my old clothes up and stood straight again, brushing my hair out of my face. I unlocked the stall door, walking out to see Jenna sitting on the counter, swinging her feet lightly. When she noticed me, she smiled and hopped off the counter, coming over to me. She ran her hands over the wrinkles in my shirt, nodding her head in approval.

"You clean up nice," she complimented. I ducked my head, mumbling a thanks. "C'mon, lets get your face covered." She walked over to the counter, me following closely behind. Once I reached the counter, she gestured for me to hop up. I set my clothes on the counter and pulled myself up to sit on the bar. As I got myself situated, she put my old clothes into the bottom of one of the sacks. She turned back towards me, pulling out the powder foundation. She twisted off the top, dabbing the brush into the loose powder. "Close your eyes," Jenna said quietly. I obliged, letting her brush the dust on my face.

When she got done with that, she studied my face. "Do you think you should wear a lot? Or just for your eyes and lips?"

I shrugged. "Well, we're only going to breakfast, right? So I don't think it's that big of a deal."

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, yeah you're right." She looked through the makeup bag, grabbing the eyeliner. "Look up."

I followed her instruction, trying not to flinch as she followed my water line. She had me close my eyes once she was done with the bottom, lining the top of my lid. "Alright, do you want lip stain or lip gloss? Both?" She asked me. I thought about it, following the same logic as before.

"We're going to breakfast. If I wear lip gloss, won't it smear off?"

"Kellin, you're too good at this," Jenna replied, shaking her head. I giggled, smiling wide. She pulled a stick of red lip stain out of the bag, opening it and twisting it up. I puckered my lips out as far as they could go, eyes sparkling with humor. Jenna just slapped my lips and I gasped in mock offense. Jenna laughed it out, and I puckered my lips the appropriate amount so she could apply the stain. After she was done, she stepped back, looking at me. "I think I'm done! What do you think?"

I slid off of the counter, turning to face the mirror as I looked at myself. My eyes looked wider with the black lining it, but I liked it. The foundation helped a bit with my blemishes too, so I really liked that. Jenna snapped me back into reality before I could get deeper into thought.

"Here," she pulled a brush out of her purse. "Use this."

I took it from her and began to brush my hair through with it. It got caught on a few tangles in the back from sleeping on it, but after only one or two minutes, my hair was silky smooth again. It still surprised me how long my hair was. It was only a few inches longer than it usually was, falling a bit past my shoulders, but still surprising. It was still wavy, though. When I got home, I definitely needed to straighten it.

I turned around and handed Jenna her brush back. "Are we done now? Can we go to IHOP?" I asked, the pain in my stomach growing the longer it stayed empty. Jenna laughed but nodded.

"Yeah, get those bags, I'll grab these."

And with that, we left the restroom, heading towards the front doors.

\-----

The restroom we were in was opposite to the end that Jenna's car was parked, so we had to walk ten minutes to get to the door. We were halfway there when I heard a familiar voice shout out.

"Jenna!"

Jenna and I turned towards where we thought we heard the voice came from. My eyes lit up as I saw Vic walk over to us. I let out a smile before it dropped completely from my face. I was excited to see Vic, but I still didn't want him to see me like this. I moved to stand behind Jenna. When Vic reached us, he leaned down to hug Jenna, pulling back and offering a warm greeting to her.

"How've you been? Haven't seen you in a few days," he said through a smile. I couldn't help but smile at his smile.

"I've been pretty great, it's been kind of a crazy morning," she said, holding up the bags, "but pretty great."

I followed Jenna's arms from my place behind her as she lowered the bags back to her sides. When I glanced back up to Vic, he was already staring at me. I ducked my head and blushed, moving a bit more behind Jenna. She must have realized that Vic had noticed me though, because she moved to the side, allowing him a full view of me. Traitor.

"Oh, Vic! This is my friend from out of state," the traitor said. Vic looked me up and down before walking closer to me, holding his hand out.

"She's already said, but yeah, I'm Vic."

I lifted my empty hand to his, holding on lightly as we shook. I just stared up at him, blushing, too scared to speak. Lucky for me, Jenna spoke up.

"That's Kelsy," she said. I was a bit alarmed by the name, but quickly dismissed it knowing there were far worse names out there she could have come up with. "She's kind of shy so she doesn't speak much."

At that I ducked my head, noticing that our hands were still linked. His hands were big compared to mine, his left hand nearly devouring my right, but I liked it. He was warm and it was comforting.

He squeezed my hand, and let go slowly, almost like he didn't want to. I brought the newly released hand up to brush my hair behind my ear, looking up at him again. He was smiling down at me, and I blushed harder. Jenna cleared her throat and we both seemed to fall out of a daze as we turned towards her.

"We were about to go to IHOP, if you wanted to join us?" she asked Vic. Vic looked to me and back to Jenna.

"Sure," he said with a smile. "I walked here, though, so do you mind if I catch a ride with you guys?" Before Vic had finished his sentence, Jenna was nodding.

"Of course you can! I mean, as long as Kelsy doesn't mind." They both looked at me with matching pleading eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I don't mind," I said, voice portraying that I wasn't annoyed. Vic gave me his winning smile, and Jenna winked at me. I rolled my eyes again. "Let's get to it, yeah? I'm starving."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i suck at updating i'll do better next time i swear

The walk to the exit was comfortable, surprisingly enough. I reasoned with myself that Vic had already seen me and hadn't recognized me or anything else horrible, so I could let go a bit. I kept quiet mostly, even still, just watching Jenna and Vic playfully shove at each other.

"How much did you guys even spend?" Vic asked.

"Only like five hundred," Jenna replied, a pondering expression on her face. "Yeah, about five or five-fifty."

"Five hundred?!" Vic exclaimed. His eyebrows near reached his hairline. "Don't you have enough clothes, Jenna?"

Jenna smirked, nodding her head in my direction. "Actually, this is all for Kelsy," She said, chuckling as Vic turned to me with the same shocked face. Fucking Traitor.

"Why'd you spend so much?" he asked, his voice going an octave higher in astonishment. I shrugged my shoulders and he shook his head, smiling at the ground. "You're really expensive."

I wasn't expecting that, so I ducked my head, smile slipping off of my face as his words made an impact. Did he think I was too expensive? Was that a deal breaker for him? Because, though we'd only spoken for a few minutes, I thought he was in to me, at least a little. What if this made him not want me? Now the only reason I didn't mind being a girl was gone. My inner soliloquy was cut off when I felt a hand rest on my lower back. I snapped my head up, looking to my right, seeing him with a concerned expression on his face.

"Kelsy? Are you alright? You just stopped talking," he whispered. Jenna was walking a few feet in front of us, so she couldn't hear us. I don't even think she noticed us fall a bit behind.

I nodded my head to Vic. "Yeah, I don't know what came over me, but I'm fine, really," I finished with a smile. He must have believed me, because he smiled back at me, murmuring out an "alright." He pushed me along with his hand still on my back, walking faster to catch up to Jenna. His thumb was rubbing my back until we got to the car.

\-----

We pulled into the IHOP parking lot ten minutes later, pulling into an empty parking space a few feet from the door. Jenna put the car in park, and Vic was the first one out. He surprised me when he opened the door for me, ever the gentleman. He smiled as he took a bow, letting his arm stretch out, gesturing towards the door.

"Madam," he said in a poor french accent. I laughed and got out of the car. I walked beside him to the entrance, with Jenna a few feet behind.

We passed through the doors, Vic, again, holding the door open for me. He almost let it slam on Jenna, but realized quickly enough to grab to door and pretend that he was just "shifting his hand, Jenna." She didn't buy it, though and gave a faux irritated huff in his direction. When she turned to me, however, she gave me a grin and nodded towards Vic. I rolled my eyes at her suggestiveness, turning towards the podium where the waitress lady was ready to seat us. Vic came from where he was behind Jenna, to stand beside me. When the waitress realized he was there, I saw her eyes roam his body up and down, staying focused on a particular spot for longer than necessary. After she was done, she looked up quickly to his face, a wide grin on her face.

"How can I help you?" She asked through her teeth. Her eyes continued to bore into Vic's, not addressing anyone else but him. I glanced down to her nametag. 'Amanda' was written there.

"Can we just get a booth?" He asked in return. I could tell that he was feeling kind of uncomfortable with Amanda's blatant staring, but I guess he didn't want to be rude, so he kept eye contact. Amanda finally broke eye contact in favor of nodding her head.

"Of course, sweetie," She said in a sultry voice. She took three menus from where they stayed stacked in the back of the podium and gestured for Vic to follow her. As she began walking, I noticed her hips swaying more than seemingly natural, and I felt my heart drop a bit in my chest as Vic walked in front of me, but closer to the girl. I have to admit that Amanda was pretty. She had jet black hair like mine, but her's was straightened and went past her boobs. Her cheekbones were high, emphasized by a dash of blush. Her eyes were lined with eyeliner, like mine were, but her eyelashes had mascara caked on, making them appear longer and thicker. Her lips were a sinful shade of red and her face was blemish free. It made me regret not having Jenna put more makeup on me while we were in the restroom. I slowed my stride a bit, my self conscious thoughts kicking in my anxiety a little bit.

Finally, we reached a booth towards the back of the restaurant. We all sat down, me getting in first, moving towards the wall, while Jenna got in across from me. Vic slid into my side of the booth, and I got flutters in my stomach. Amanda gave Jenna and I our menus by flopping them in front of us, while she gently placed Vic's in front of him, purposefully brushing his arm as she pulled back.

"Your server will be right with you," She said, finally looking at the rest of us, narrowing her eyes into a slight glare when she caught my eye. I looked down quickly as she walked away. I tried to figure out why she glared at me, but narrowed it down to only the fact that I was sitting next to Vic. I breathed out a quiet sigh, opening my menu to the waffles portion. I must not have been as quiet as I thought I was, though, because Vic gently nudged me with his elbow, dipping his head to whisper in my ear.

"Are you okay, Kelsy?" He asked me. I nodded my head, not really being able to say no, because then he would want me to explain what was wrong, and I didn't want to seem too much of the 'jealous girlfriend' type during our first meeting. Vic put his hand on my knee, giving it a squeeze. It made me feel a bit better. I looked back at my menu, trying to decide if I wanted waffles or pancakes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amanda coming back to our table.

"So, it turns out I'll actually be serving you guys today!" She said, brushing an invisible piece of lint off of her breast. All of us looked up to her as she pulled a notepad and pen out of the front of her apron. "So, what-" She cut herself off as her eyes traveled to where Vic still had his hand on my knee and her smile faltered. She grinned wide again, completing her question. "What would you like to drink?"

Vic and Jenna both ordered coffee (black with cream and sugar on the side- "it's too make sure it's done correctly, you can't mix it up or it gets bitter!"). Amanda smiled as she writes down the order, reluctantly looking to me for mine. "Um, a-a water, please," I managed to stutter out. She jotted it down on her pad, giving us a smile before starting to turn away. "Wait!" I called out. She looked back at me, flames in her eyes. "Um, no lemon in my water, please?" I say, voice fading out as she glared at me. She rolled her eyes, turning away with nothing else said. Vic rubbed my knee with his thumb, but I think it wasn't intentional because he was asking Jenna what she was going to get instead of asking me what was wrong or something. I realized that I still hadn't figured out what I wanted, so I looked at my menu, a few seconds later deciding on a waffle. I decided just in time, too, because Amanda was heading back with our drinks. I lowered my head, not wanting to see her glare at me again.

"Hey guys, so here's your coffee," She handed it to Vic. "And yours," She handed this one to Jenna. "And a water." She placed it on the table, just barely not spilling it. I glanced up at it, seeing a lemon wedge on the side of the cup. I grimace, not at all looking forward to the slightly bitter taste my water was going to have. I see Amanda smirk. "Have you decided what you're going to order yet? Or do you want me to come back?" She asks. We all agreed to order now.

"Um, yeah, I'll have a french toast with whipped cream," Vic said, removing his hand from my knee to close his menu and hand it to the girl. As cliche as it sounds, my knee felt instantly cold after he removed it.

"Blueberry pancakes," Jenna ordered as she handed Amanda her menu. Everyone turned to me, waiting on my order.

"U-um, a Belgian waffle, please?" I asked. I handed her my menu as well.

"Okay, so blueberry pancakes, waffle, and french toast," She repeated, staring fondly at Vic when she said his order. "Is that right?" We all nodded, but Jenna widened her eyes, getting Amanda's attention.

"No nuts in the waffle!" She exclaimed. "Kelsy's super allergic." I felt my cheeks blush at that, feeling embarassment creep up as I realized I forgot to mention that. Way to be responsible, right? I felt Vic's arm drop around my shoulders and he pulled me into his side. He was laughing, probably at me, but I didn't care much. Being held by him, even in this casual way, made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I smiled, my cheeks still horribly red.

When Vic let go, I expected the waitress to glare at me again, so what I saw when I looked up at her surprised me. Her eyes were amused and she was staring at me. Her smile was soft, but not fond. I looked at her confused, but she just turned away.

"Okay, well, I'll bring your food out to you guys in a bit!" She said all cheery, giving me one last smile before walking away. Seriously, what was her problem? She acts like she hates me, but then starts smiling at me? Maybe she realized she was being dumb. I didn't know what to do, so I stopped thinking about it.

The minutes waiting for our food passed quickly by with Jenna and Vic arguing over who was be better in bed. Vic argued that he had satisfied plenty of girls in bed, Jenna arguing the same point back. I was giggling like crazy, but Jenna suddenly turned to me.

"Who would you want in bed more?" She asked with a straight face. "This monster, with his supposed ten inch dick, or me, who will grind on you until you see stars?" She finished. I let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh my god, Jenna," I breathed out. Her expression didn't change. I glanced over to Vic, getting slightly startled when I saw him staring back at me. I looked back to Jenna. "You guys can't be serious."

"Seriously, Kelsy, this is for science, I assure you," Jenna said, leaning more towards me.

I thought about it for a few seconds, trying not to laugh while I watched them stare intensely at me. "I would probably choose," I paused for a second, giggling when I saw them both lean even farther towards me. "Jenna."

Jenna immediately fist bumped, shouting out in triumph. Vic eyes just got wide and he jutted his bottom lip out. "How could you not choose me! I have ten inches!" I laughed again and reached out for his arm. He just shook his head, scooting an inch away from me. I leaned my body against his, smiling when he didn't pull away.

"Don't worry, I would pick you any other day," I said. Vic just gave me a confused look. "Well Jenna bought me tons of stuff and I don't want her to take it back, so I thought I'd give her this."

Barely any time passed between me finishing my sentence and a balled up napkin hitting me on my forehead. I looked to Jenna in mock offense. "What was that for?" I exclaimed. She crossed her arms, glaring.

"You know exactly what that was for, asshole!" She shouted. I was glad we were sitting a good ten feet away from anyone because I'm sure they'd be giving us all scornful looks. I laughed, sobering up a bit when I saw Amanda reapproaching. She was carrying all of our plates on one of those portable tables, and I could already smell it.

When she reached our table, She set up the mini table, giving us all a clear view of the food. I could feel my mouth begin to water. She placed everyone's order down in front of them, smiling at me when she set mine down. I still thought it was odd, but I let it go in favor of eating my delicious looking waffle.

I cut into the golden breakfast cake, noting the crunch it made when I broke through the outside, but how soft and fluffy it was on the inside. I dipped the piece into the strawberries and whipped cream on top, licking my lips as I went to bite it. When it hit my tongue, I couldn't help the way my eyes rolled back in my head and the quiet moan that left my lips. This waffle was orgasmic!

I lowered my fork back to my waffle to get another piece of this heavenly deliciousness, when I felt this kind of throbbing in the back of my throat. I didn't think much of it, stabbing another piece of waffle, until I realized it was getting harder to breath. I looked down to the piece on my fork, seeing a piece of an almond on the inside. My eyes widened in disbelief. Amanda did this! I looked around quickly, seeing her standing at some old couple's table. She caught my gaze, narrowing her eyes and smirking at me.

I looked back to Jenna and Vic, but they were too engrossed in their plates to notice me. It had been getting harder and harder to breathe, when suddenly, my breath stopped completely. My eyes widened even farther, this time in fear, and I dropped my fork in favor of holding on to my neck. The clatter gathered Vic and Jenna's attention, and I could see their eyes widen in concern.

"Are you okay?" I heard Vic ask. I shook my head violently, pointing to my neck as I felt tears build up in my eyes. Vic understood, I think, because he quickly reached for my arm, pulling me out of the booth with him. He turned me around and began to give me the Heimlich Maneuver. He put his fists under my rib cage, thrusting against my diaphragm persistently. He must have thought I was choking on some waffle. I frantically shook my head, looking to Jenna for help. She furrowed her brows, but something clicked in her mind and she looked over to my plate. Seeing the nuts, she murmured, "That bitch," before jumping up. "Vic! Stop, she's not choking!" Vic stopped, but looked at her confused. My hearing was tunneled, along with my vision, but I heard Jenna talk before running out of the doors. "I'll explain later! Just try and calm her down and I'll be back in a second!" She took off running immediately afterwards.

Vic turned me around in his arms, looked down at me and saw the fear in my eyes. His face softened. "I don't know what's going on, but I know you'll be fine. I trust Jenna with my life, and so should you. I know you don't know me, so it's hard to take my word, but just believe me, okay?" His voice was smooth, calm and collected as he talk and I couldn't help but to calm down a little bit. I mean, I was still freaking out- I couldn't breathe for fuck's sake!- but I wasn't panicking. A few seconds passed and I felt someone grab my arm and something pierce my skin. Not enough oxygen was getting to my brain, so it took a few seconds for me to think to turn my head from Vic's face to whoever it was. When I turned, I saw Jenna injecting something into my vein. It was my allergy shot. I always kept it in my wallet, just in case. I remember now leaving it in the car.

My vision was almost completely black by the time my throat opened up. I took a huge gasp of air, it burning my throat at how deep my breath was. The black started to fade and my hearing returned to normal. I went slack in Vic's arms as I caught my breath. He tightened his grip around me. Vic was rubbing my back up and down, waiting for me to feel better. When he felt my breathing return to normal, he pulled me out to arm's length, staring into my eyes. It was then that I really realized what had happened. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I tore from Vic's grip, taking off in the direction of the restroom. I locked myself in the second stall and promptly began sobbing.

//third person

After Kellin took off towards the bathroom, Vic just looked at Jenna with wide eyes.

"What was that all about, Jenna? What happened to her?"

Jenna sighed, putting a hand over her face. "There are nuts in the waffle," she said. Vic's expression changed into surprise.

"Really? Didn't you tell her specifically that she's allergic?"

"Yeah, but I guess the bitch didn't hear me. Seriously, it's like she's out to get Kelsy or something. Like, did you see her bring Kelsy a water with lemon after he asked for it without? No one can actually fuck up that many times on accident," said sighed out. "I better go check on her, I'll be back." At that, she hurried towards the bathrooms.

Vic was appalled. What would possess someone to hurt someone else like this? Maybe it seriously was an accident though, and it's just the cook's fault. Maybe he should just ask about it. He looked around for the waitress, seeing her leaning against a table, laughing her ass off. Vic stormed over, stopping a few feet in front of her.

"What the fuck was that?!" He yells, outraged. "How come you gave her nuts when she asked for none?"

"Oh, hey darling," She purrs, stepping towards him. "What are you talking about?" She asks, feigning innocence. At that, Vic snaps.

"She could have died just because you didn't want to get her order right."

"Hmm, yeah, what a shame. Hey, what are you doing tonight? Say, at seven?" Vic just stared at her.

"Unbelievable," he muttered. He looked away from her, seeking out the manager. He started to walk over, seeing out of the corner of his eye the waitress scurrying to the kitchen.

//kellin's pov

Jenna and I made our ways out of the bathroom, heading back towards the table. I had calmed down a lot before Jenna came in, and I realized I was overreacting. I knew Vic, and I knew Vic wouldn't think I was gross or something because my allergies got kicked off. I did feel a bit bad though because I kept underestimating him.

We walked over to Vic, who was leaning against the table. As soon as he sees me, he walks, nearly runs, over to me, and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised, so I let out a yelp, but Vic just hugged me tighter. I put my arms around him. We stood there a few minutes, him swaying me back and forth. I closed my eyes, relishing the moment. He was so warm around me- he made me feel safe. He pulled back a few seconds later, though.

"I told the manager," He said, looking into my eyes. He had me an arm's distance away. "What that waitress did to you, and he was outraged. He told me to point out the one that did it, and I saw her scurrying away to the kitchen," He chuckled a bit, and looked a tad to the left of me. "It's like she seriously thought she could just hide from this." He looked back into my eyes, his hands squeezing my shoulders.

"What happened to her?" I ask. I was scared to break eye contact in case I had actually died from my allergies and this would all go away in a blink.

"Well," he said and he gestured towards the front of the establishment. I saw the middle aged man with a red, red face, screaming into Amanda's face. She looked like she was near tears, but I thought she deserved it. Maybe she really did, or maybe it was just the female horomones starting to kick in- who knows, really? "And he gave me these."

I looked back to him to see him waving three cards in the air by his head. I couldn't tell what they were because he kept moving them, though, so I had no idea what he had gotten.

"What are those?" Jenna questioned, stepping up beside me. I had forgotten she was there, but I guess she was giving us our space or something.

"Free food," he replies, a grin lighting up his face. "Each card has ten crosses on it, and if we give them these, it covers the entire bill! No matter how many people!" Wow, that was really cool. I didn't even know why they had these, I mean, it seems like a lot of money, to be honest. And why did they give them to us? Maybe it was so we wouldn't sue. I wasn't planning on doing it before, but I definitely wasn't doing it now.

"So yeah, that girl's getting fired, so we should totally come back tomorrow, or something, yeah?" Vic asked. Although he wasn't looking at Jenna, he was looking directly at me. Wait, was he asking me on a date? Oh my god, he's asking me on a date. I felt my cheeks flush a little bit.

"Um," I say, my mind calming down and convincing itself that is actually not a date, and he's being nice to me because I'm a girl, and I nearly died. "Yeah, that'd be great." I smiled at him. It still felt weird to smile in this weird, girl body, but I was getting used to it. Vic stepped forward, pulling me into his chest again.

"I'm glad you didn't die or anything," He whispered into my hair. "You seem really cool, Kelsy." With that, he placed a soft kiss onto my hair, pulling back and smiling at my blushing face. That made me blush harder, though, so I looked away, and my gaze met Amanda's. She was glaring daggers at me, and I quickly looked away. Maybe I won't come back for a few days, just in case.

All of a sudden, a wave of exhaustion came over me and I tried to stifle a yawn. It must not have been subtle, though, because Jenna came to my side, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Getting tired, sweetie?" She asked. It was common that I got tired after taking the allergy shot, so I wasn't really surprised at her question. I just nodded, my head dropping a small bit. "Vic, come help me get her," She ordered. I closed my eyes at that, but I was still awake. Just resting my eyes. I felt someone pick me up bridal style, and I had no doubt in my mind that it was Vic. His arms were to die for, and I felt them flexing under my knees and on my shoulder blades. I turned my body into his more when I felt him begin to walk. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, but I felt the temperature drop, so I knew we had just walked outside. I shivered and I felt Vic walk a bit faster. That was the last thing I felt before I succumbed to sleep.

//third person

Kelsy went limp in Vic's arms, and he was concerned for a moment because, oh no, what if the shot didn't work? Did she just die in his arms? But he looked down, seeing her chest rise and fall gently, and realized that she had just fallen asleep. He sighed in relief.

They reached the car, and before he could try and struggle with the door handle, Jenna was already by his side, opening it for him. "Thanks," he mumbled. Jenna rushed to the other side of the car, getting into the driver's side. Vic put Kelsy down in the middle seat of the backseat, and got in beside her. From the rearview mirror, Vic saw Jenna look confusedly at him.

"Are you not sitting in the front?" She asked.

"No...I'm gonna stay back here with her. She was shivering and I want to keep her warm," He explained. Jenna looked disgusted at him.

"Ew! Not in my car!" She exclaims.

"Shut up, Jenna."

The car goes quiet after that, a comfortable silence, and Jenna starts the car and turns on the heater. The air blowing out is still cold, but after a few seconds it goes warm. Jenna pulls out of the parking space, but as she turns, Kelsy, who had been propped up against the back of the seat, falls face first into Vic's lap. Vic blushes and glances up to Jenna, but luckily the blond girl hasn't noticed anything. Kelsy shifted, turning her face towards the heater, or away from Vic's stomach. Vic smiles at the girl, running his fingers through her hair lovingly. Vic had just met the girl, but he can already tell that he likes her. Hopefully she'll feel the same.


End file.
